Reynold Beck
Background Reynold was born and has lived his entire life in District 5, home to many inventors and other brilliant minds. Among those were his parents. His father was a scientist who developed medical procedures, through inventing different types of medical equipment. Meanwhile, his mother was an architect that was known for designing many memorable buildings. Reynold has no brothers and no sisters, his parents figured that they were taking enough chances having one child, that they didn't want to risk another. What if, by some odd coincidence both of their children ended up in the games? That would have been terrible! Either way, Reynold was rather well off with such important parents - not great, but not awful either. He didn't live in any kind of special place, except for the fact that his parents were wealthy enough to own a two-floor home. There were two bedrooms, a bathroom, and a storeroom upstairs, and a kitchen, living room, and dining room downstairs. It wasn't extravagant, no. It was, however, much better than some of the simple cement houses he had seen before. His parents made no effort to shield him from the harsh truth of the Hunger Games. They knew that there was the chance and he knew it just as well. He had gone to the District Academy for all eight years and learned much about science, one of his natural talents. Every now and then, he would try to get through the Passage and get some small game. Not often, but yes, occasionally. The few times he had been caught, he knew how to pay off the Peacekeepers in his District. Personality Reynold Leroy Beck is an extremely rational person. His greatest strengths are intelligence, fairness and an analytical mind. Mostly things he inherited from his parents. In general, Reynold is usually kind, fair-minded, and helpful. When double-crossed or when he senses danger, though, his attitude takes a 360° spin, unless he controls it in order to fool people. When angered, he seeks to hurt others, take revenge, and has little pity. This personality, however, does not emerge very often. Even still, he enjoys making plans, whether it be for a building, for an experiment, for a contraption, anything at all. He enjoys making plans. If he ever found himself in the Hunger Games, he knew he'd make plans on how to stay alive. Reynold is exceedingly intelligent, a skill he knows he should use more often.Even still, he did enjoy the occasional reckless move, just to keep himself excited, what with being a teenage boy and all. Yes, he is in to girls at his age, and he knows that he doesn't necessarily look bad, he's smart, kind, not a bad guy altogether. He's not violent unless he has to be and when he is, he can be a threat. He does like a good adventure, though, which inclines him to, occasionally, go through the well-known passage out into the forest to get some game. Reynold comes from a rather wealthy family, though (compared to some others) and has little problem bribing the peacekeepers. Still, he does accept some tesserae occasionally when he finds the need, but in general, the odds are slightly in his favor. Likes *''Medicine (practice)'' *''Science'' *''White Lab Coats'' *''Alone Time'' *''Quiet'' *''Occasional Adventure'' *''A good Challenge'' *''Reading'' *''Knowing Stuff'' *''Being Helpful'' Dislikes *''Medicine (pills/taking it)'' *''Watching the Games'' *''Fire'' *''Ditches'' *''Liars'' *''Arrogant people'' *''Excessive/Constant Noise'' *''Little Kids'' *''Constrictive Clothing'' *''Being Watched''